Time With You
by grissom07
Summary: GSR story! Grissom and Sara are together and in a need of a break from work.


**Time With You**

**BACKGROUND INFO:**

Okay this takes place after Sara has been rescued and she is out of the hospital doing fine by this point it has been a good year or so after her kidnapping so Sara and Grissom have been together for lets say three years now.

The team figured it out after the rescuing of Sara. Warrick and Catherine figured it out before they found Sara when Grissom slipped and said something. It took Greg and Nick a while to figure it out cause Greg still had his little crush on Sara and just didn't want to believe it and Nick thought Grissom meant he loved all of them and he too kinda liked Sara, but recently Sara and Nick were more of a friendship that was like being brother and sister. Eckile wasn't too happy but didn't do anything about it cause Grissom had found a loop hole in the policy so he just wouldn't do Sara's reviews...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIC:**

Grissom couldn't sleep that night so he lay next to Sara and just stared at the ceiling as she slept. He got maybe an hour or two of sleep and then woke up again. He didn't have to get up so he just watched Sara sleep. An hour later their alarm clock went off. On the radio came Billy Currington's song _"Time With You"_ Grissom listened to it as Sara started to wake up. They usually would lay in silence through the first song that would play on their alarm.

_"Daily grind is stealing me away again  
When I just wanna lay back down  
Another night gone and don't know where it went  
What I need more than anything right now"_

Grissom couldn't help but smile at the words he heard coming from the radio. The first four lines were exactly what he was going through at the time.

_"Is time with you more time with you  
To laugh and talk and play and make more love to you  
Ah there's nothing in this world I'd rather do  
Then spend time with you"_

His job was consuming him a lot more lately and he wanted to go back to spending time with Sara like he did when she got home from the hospital.

_"Seven days you and me in paradise  
The world revolving around us  
We'd still be there and forever if the choice was mine  
'Cause seven days that's not enough"_

"That's a great idea" Grissom thought to himself.

_"Is time with you more time with you  
To laugh and talk and play and make more love to you  
Ah there's nothing in this world I'd rather do  
Then spend time with you  
Time with you"  
_  
_"I'm gone for now to do the things I have to do  
But baby you know I live"_

_"For time with you more time with you  
To laugh and talk and play and make more love to you  
Ah there's nothing in this world I'd rather do  
Then spend time with you  
More time with you"_

When the song ended Sara rolled to her side to face Grissom and Grissom was already on his side staring at her. He smiled, "Good morning beautiful," he said.  
"Good morning," she said she smiled she loved waking up to him every morning.  
Sara was about to get out of bed to take a shower when Grissom grabbed her wrist and whispered "Stay here for a while with me... Let's lay here a little longer."  
She slipped back under the covers and kissed him passionately and laid her head on his bare chest.  
They lied there for a while then Sara finally said, "You know Griss we do have to go into work at some point."  
He groaned he really didn't want to but he knew he had too, "Okay but shower with me we don't have much time."  
They got in the shower and got dressed. They had a small breakfast and then drove to work together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a slow night finally so Grissom could get some paperwork done but still he could help but want to go home and just relax and cuddle with Sara on the couch. He really needed a break. He had plenty of vacation time he could use. And so did Sara so they could go together but where? He would talk to Sara about it after shift.

The end of shift couldn't have come any slower for Grissom. He was really tired he only got two hours of sleep the night before and the night before that only one so he was really tired. Sara drove them home she could tell Griss was tired and was in no shape to drive. They got home and Bruno greeted them at the door. Grissom slipped his shoes off and sat on the couch. Sara slipped her shoes off as well and joined him. He put his arm around her and looked at her and kissed her. Sara put her head and hand on his chest, "Griss you're tired and I'm tired we should just go to bed."  
"Sounds good to me but first I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you want to take a weeks vacation with me and go somewhere?"  
"I would love to but where and why?"  
"Where I don't know yet we can talk about that later along with when but I hope it's soon... Why cause I think I need a break for awhile and just spend some time with you like we did last year..."  
"Sounds good we can talk more about it tomorrow but right now lets just go to bed okay honey..."  
He moaned as they both stood up and he kept his arm around her as they walked down the hall to their room. Sara put on her silk pajamas has he stripped down to his boxers. Bruno found his spot at the foot of the bed and they went to bed. Grissom got a much better sleep that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning and took turns getting in the shower and they got ready for work. Over breakfast they talked about where they should go for a week's vacation.  
"Where do you want to go Sara?"  
"I don't know where ever you want to go."  
"We could go to Ireland, Spain... Chicago or Nashville... anywhere you want."  
"I've never been to any of those places."  
"Well we both love baseball... You want to spend a week in the windy city and maybe watch some Cubs games."  
"Sure sounds good."  
"Okay I will tell Ecklie that you are take a weeks vacation and so am I."  
"Okay...Lets head to work."  
She kissed him passionately and they went to the car and went to work.

When they got to the lab Grissom handed out assignments and then went to Ecklie's office to inform him that he and Sara would be taking next week off... Ecklie wasn't too happy but he had to live with it... Grissom then went to his office and booked the flight there and the one home. He couldn't wait

The next week they packed their things. Left Brass in charge of watching Bruno and going in Grissom's office to feed his spider and they left for Chicago.

On the plane Sara slept on Grissom's shoulder. Grissom read a good book. Grissom woke Sara gently when the plane was about to land. They were both excited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got off the plane and got in a taxi to go to their hotel room. They had a honeymoon suite because Grissom thought they deserved it. They unpacked their things and spent that night in the hotel. They had room service delivered for dinner and ate it by candlelight. Sara didn't know where this romantic side of Griss was coming but she loved it. They made passionate love that night to celebrate the next week they had together without worrying about anything.

The next morning grissom woke up first and just lay there staring at the sleeping Sara. She was beautiful. And they didn't have to get up until they really wanted too. Eventually she started to stir and she woke up, "Good morning beautiful..." he said. She smiled and kissed him as if to say thank you and good morning to you too.  
They lay there for a while then got up and showered together and had breakfast delivered to the room. They sat down and ate it. Then they decided to go to the Cubs game. "But it's sold out..." Sara said.  
"I've got my connections," he said smiling.  
She smiled and said..."Oh really" and kissed him as they walked out of their hotel room his arms was around her.  
They went to the Cubs entrance. When they got to the gate. Someone was standing there and said "Gil... So glad you could make it..."  
They walked in and Grissom introduced his friend to Sara. They were escorted to their BOX SEATS and they had a blast. The Cubs ended up winning.

After they went to a nice dinner and then went back to their hotel room. They watched a good movie and snuggled by the fireplace they had in their hotel room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they chilled by the pool in the hotel.

Eventually one day Sara talked Grissom into bringing her shopping. So they went shopping everywhere it seemed like they ate lunch in the mall food court. Then they were about to walk to the other side of the mall to go to their car when Grissom stopped.  
"Hey Sara… Here are the keys you go ahead to the car I got to go use the restroom. I'll be right there." he said  
"Okay" she grabbed the keys and some of the bags he was carrying and walked off to their car...

Grissom went to the jewelry store. He looked for the perfect ring to give Sara. He had been thinking about it for a while. He found the perfect one and bought it.

He walked out to the car and got in. He had the ring in his pocket. "What took so long?" Sara asked.  
"Sorry I saw something in a store and went to look at it. It was too expensive though so I didn't get it."  
"Oh" she wasn't sure if she really believed him but what the heck...

They went back to their hotel and they turned on the fireplace and they snuggled on the couch for a while. Then they ordered room service for dinner and later Sara changed into some silk pajamas and join Grissom back on the couch. That night heated up again but before they moved to the bedroom Grissom stopped and said "Sara I have to ask you something"  
"Yes Gil... What is it?"  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring.  
"Oh my gosh Gil..."  
"Sara... Honey I love you. I have since the day I met you. I know it took me a long time to admit it not only to you but myself, but I have realized that my life without you is miserable. Sara Sidle will you marry me?"  
Sara had tears running down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while for Sara to answer she was crying she was so happy she had waited for this moment for a long time. After three years of dating she dreamed about it but didn't imagine it would be like this.  
"YES of coarse I will marry you I cant see my life continuing without you." Se said she hugged him as he slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

That night they made love.

Te rest of the week was wonderful.

When they went back to Vegas they had Sunday to chill and think about how they we're going to break the news to the team.

When they got to work they were so happy. They both we're wearing their rings. Grissom went to his office to get assignments. Sara went to the break room. Surprisingly no one noticed the ring on her finger. She sat on the couch waiting for Grissom to come and thought to herself "How did these people become CSIs they haven't even noticed the ring and I've been in here for at least 10 minutes with them?  
Then Griss finally walked in before he handed out assignments he motioned for Sara to stand by him. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her waist and cleared his throat. The team looked up they didn't even notice he entered the room.  
"You guys before I tell you what you got to do tonight Sara and I have something to tell you"  
"Oh my gosh you guys are getting married aren't you?? Oh my gosh Sara that ring is beautiful," said Catherine walking over to Sara and checking out the ring.  
"Finally someone noticed... Gosh you guys I have been sitting in here with you for like 10 minutes. How'd you guys become CSIs anyway?" said Sara.  
They all laughed and congratulated them and went to work.

Sara and Griss got married a couple months later. Brass walked Sara down the aisle Catherine was the maid of honor and Greg Warrick and Nick were all best men. The wedding was beautiful.

**THE END**


End file.
